


180 Degrees

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-14
Updated: 1999-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The aftermath of Ice Planet Hell This story is a sequel toIce Planet Hell.





	180 Degrees

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Disclaimer: With the exception of the drug dealer, Alliance owns these
    guys, not me. They will be returned in fairly good condition.... with
    minimal injuries. The title is by Psychotica, owned by American Recordings.
    
    Drama, slash death story
    
    Rated R for M/M sexual situations, language, and violence. I don't get
    too graphic, but if  you are underage or the idea of two men together
    offends  you, don't read any further. You will go blind. It happened
    to someone I know. Oh, you think I'm kidding.... 
    
    Whoever Has Loved Knows
    All That Life Contains of Sorrow and Joy.
                    
                          --George Sand
                       'French Wit and Wisdom'
                                                   
                                              180 Degrees
                                                  by
                                                  Rae
    
        The city of Chicago had won a great victory. Thanks to a brilliant
    prosecution headed by Stella Kowalski and a number of witnesses who were
    sick of seeing drug dealers like Lee Rankman destroy their neighborhood,
    the trial was over in a few short weeks and the jury came back with a
    guilty verdict. In a way the defense was sunk before the trial even began,
    and the more they tried to fight, they deeper they buried themselves.
    Ray recovered quickly, suffering from a limited number of painful withdrawl
    headaches as he did. IA, surprisingly,  plead ignorance to knowledge
    of the detective's private investigation and for once stood behind the
    27th instead of trying to tear it down. And Lee Rankman was going away
    for a long, long time. All in all, a happy ending. 
    
    
     Ray met Fraser at the Consulate that night with a pizza and a bottle
    of champagne with the intention of celebrating. They didn't really get
    to the champagne. Or for that matter, the pizza. Ben looked up from his
    desk to see Ray standing in the doorway.  The detective wore black boots
    adorned with sliver buckles, dark blue jeans and a slightly worn leather
    jacket over a white t-shirt. Stan's head was slightly bowed, a cognizant
    shine in his eyes and a sexy little curl on his lips. He appeared to
    Benny like some sensual fallen angel come to lead him into temptation.
    And Fraser gave in, all too willingly. Their eyes met and food and drink
    were instantly forgotten. They wanted to make love. With the tension
    of the past few weeks finally gone, it seemed that this experience far
    surpassed any other and brought them together again and again in a colorful
    merging of body, heart and soul. 
    
    
     Wiggling slightly out Ben's embrace so that he could face him, Ray said,
    "I'm thinking we should take a vacation. Maybe a trip up to the Territories."
    Ben looked at him oddly. "I thought you come down with a skin condition
    when you leave the city." Ray furrowed his brow. "When did I say that?"
    "The day I met you." The detective thought about this for a moment and
    shrugged. "Oh. Well, I lied."
    "Ah." Ah. Damnit! He hated that! That 'ah' thing. The Mountie did that
    all the time. That annoying 'ah.' "What 'ah'?!", Ray yelled suddenly.
    "Why do you have to say that?! What the hell is 'ah'?!" Fraser was mildy
    surprised, but greatly amused by his lover's outburst. "Just an expression
    of understanding." Kowalski rolled on top of him and kissed him. "You're
    a freak." Ben ran his fingers through the soft, spiky blonde hair and
    returned the kiss. "Understood." Stan looked at him, suddenly lost in
    thought.
    "Damnit! You pulled me off the subject. I think we should take a trip
    to the Yukon or something." "What brought this on?"
    "Nothin'. I just-I wanna get away from the city for alittle while. Away
    from the violence and the noise." "But, Ray, I'm not entirely sure you'd
    enjoy yourself in the Yukon. It's very cold and very isolated-" Kowalski
    kissed him deeply. His face was very close to Fraser's as he spoke. "I
    just want to be with you and I want to be able to understand you." There
    as a certain boyish hopefulness in those clear green eyes and the Mountie
    melted beneath their gaze. "As you wish." The doorbell rang then and
    the detective perked up. "Who the hell is that?", he muttered irritably
    even as Fraser eased him away so he could get out of bed. "Tell 'em to
    piss off, Frase.", Ray grumbled.  Ben sighed, not bothering to reprimand
    Kowalski for his language. "That wouldn't be professional, Ray." He groaned,
    watching his lover get dressed. "Screw professional. It isn't professional
    to wake people up at two in the morning. No one is normally even here
    at this time. Do you have to wear that thing just to answer the door?"
    He was referring to the oh-so-sexy uniform that made Fraser damn near
    irresistable. Well, he was irresistable regardless of what he was wearing,
    but the uniform was kind of a special delight for Ray. "Yes, I do have
    to wear it. As a representative of the Canadian Consulate I have to look
    presentable at all times, so-" The detective rolled his eyes. "Just go
    answer the door." Ben nodded and disappeared from the office. 
    
    
    The man at the door was a rather small fellow with thining grey hair
    and large glasses. He wore a  long black coat over a dark blue pants
    suit. He adjusted his glasses and looked at Ben evenly. "Detective Kowalski?"
    
    "No. May I-"
    "Is he here?" Fraser was slightly taken back by the way he was so sharply
    cut off. "Well, yes, but I'm afraid he's indisposed at the moment. Is
    there something I can help you with? The man put his hand into his coat.
    "Actually, you can..."
    
    
    
     Ray sighed and sat up. He was growing restless.
    "Frase?" No answer.
    "Fraser?"  Still no answer. Groaning he rolled out of the cot and wandered
    out of the office. "Frase, who the hell-" He stopped short. The Consulate
    door was wide open. Fraser was lying beside it. A thick trailing of blood
    indicated where he had struck the door and slide downward. Ray felt the
    scream rise in his throat. Before he had a chance to move forward, the
    gunman appeared in the doorway. "Kowalski. A message for you." He felt
    only a slight burning sensation as he collasped to the floor. The last
    thing his memory recorded was Benny's eyes, open, glazed and distant,
    as if so far away. Then the world fell into darkness. 
    
    
     Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Oh, that godforsaken monitor again. Couldn't
    someone shut that thing off? Ray couldn't move. His body felt like lead.
    He opened his eyes slowly. The sudden bright light made his eyes water.
    "Where-" So tired. A hand fell over his and he turned his head. Francesca.
    Her eyes were red, swollen as if she'd been crying for days. Try to remember.
    "Hey, Frannie.", he whispered. His throat was terribly dry and his voice
    was hoarse. She sniffed. "Ray." She moved forward, burying herself against
    him.
    "Oh, Ray. Ray. Please. I can't loose you too. Not you too.", she sobbed.
    Me, too? What the hell does that me--Fraser! Shooting. He'd been shot.
    And Fraser had been shot. But Fraser was alive. He had to be. The Mountie
    didn't die, he couldn't die. Oh, Christ, not Fraser. His eyes darted
    past Frannie to Welsh, Dewey and Huey, all who were standing still as
    death. "Fran?", Ray whispered, mustering his voice."Where's Ben?" Her
    sobbing only increased. He fixed on Welsh. "Lieu? Where's Fraser?" Welsh
    stepped foward slowly and under the dingy glow of the hospital lights
    he could see he had been crying also. "Constable Benton Fraser was pronounced
    dead on the scene.", he said, his voice cracked "I'm sorry, Detective."
    For a moment Kowalski just stared at them. It wasn't real. This wasn't
    real. Fraser was alive. He was fine. Maybe alittle banged up, but he
    was fine. He had to be. He glared at the three men as if they were all
    in on some cruel joke. "No. You're wrong. He's Fraser, he doesn't die."
    Welsh's jaw tightened. "Ray." He closed his eyes. There was something
    wrong with all of this. He must still be dreaming, that was the only
    explanation. He couldn't feel anything. Nothing. No emotion. So it had
    to be a dream. Not real. His lover, his life was not gone. Because if
    Fraser was dead, then so was he. 
    
    Got an opinion? Love to hear from you: 
    
    


End file.
